Delilah's Mysterious Behavior
by jc-1225
Summary: Casey and Delilah are still together. Casey knows there's something she's not telling him. He sets out to find out what it is. RR !FINISHED!
1. Intro

Delilah's Mysterious Behavior

Chapter 1-Intro

Casey's POV:

_My girlfriend, Delilah, has been acting quite strange really. She'll tell me she has to leave at the most random of times. Yesterday, I leaned over to kiss her and she decided against it and said she had to leave. There's something wrong with that girl. And today, she met me at a restaurant for dinner. We were just about to give the waiter our orders and she left. There's something she's not telling me. I know what I'm about to do isn't right, but I don't have any other options left._


	2. Stalker

Delilah's Mysterious Behavior

Chapter 2-Stalker

Casey's POV:

_I can tell Delilah doesn't want to be found. She walks fast, look around with every step. I'm surprised she hasn't walked into anything. She hasn't found me yet. I keep my position behind the pole. It's gonna be hard keeping up with her. I run to the next pole when she's not looking. I know stalking my girlfriend isn't the brightest of all ideas, but it's the only thing I can do._

_She heard something. She turns. Delilah starts shooting randomly at anything to be sure no one's there. She almost hit me._

_What was Delilah doing with a gun?_


	3. My Decision

_Delilah turned back to her walking when she realized that the noise I had made was probably a bird or something harmless._

_I followed into her to a building. There weren't many people so it was harder to hide. I then followed her into a room. The room was white. The guy standing in the room looked terrified. Maybe it was because of Delilah._

_Delilah grabbed her gun from her coat. She pointed it at the guy. I took another look at the guy's face. I recognized him as Delilah's brother. She was pointing a gun at her own brother. Delilah is not the person I once knew. She's become a cold-blooded killer._

"_Delilah, I don't have your money," the man said._

"_This was your last chance, Curtis," Delilah told him. She put her finger on the trigger. I ran out of the room, knowing I had to leave fast so she wouldn't see me. I knew what I had to do._


	4. Disguise

_I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction as Delilah. I didn't look back because I knew if I did, with my luck, I'd run into something._

_I took my money and walked into a spy shop. "What do you need?" the salesman asked._

"_I need a disguise, a heroic disguise, you know."_

_The man stated walking. I followed. "We have this one here," he pointed. It was a cat. I shook my head. We went through a few until I found the right one. It was just a silvery-black suit but it fit me perfect._

"_Now I need a device to change my voice."_

_He walked back and I paid him for my things. He handed me the voice manipulator. I thanked him and walked out._

_Then I walked home to train myself._


	5. Casey's Suicide

"Will you please tell me what happened, miss?" the police officer said.

Delilah nodded. "I killed the man on 23rd street. And then, I walked over here. And Casey was on the roof. So I jumped up on the roof. And I didn't know it was Casey because he was wearing a disguise and he had a mouthpiece in; you know one of the mouthpieces to change your voice. And we were fighting and talking and I kicked the mouthpiece out of his mouth and it shattered on the ground. And I hadn't used my gun, but it was in my hand. Casey kicked it out of my hand and said, 'Why aren't you using your gun, Delilah?' And when he kicked it out of my hand I nearly fell off the roof but he caught me in one arm. He took off his mask and took out his phone. He called you guys and told you there were two murders. And at the time there was only one. He put away his cell phone and pulled a knife. That's when I knew he would kill me. And I said, 'Casey, why are you doing this?' And then he replies back to me with, 'It's for the better. You didn't think I could hurt you did you, Delilah?' 'Casey, I love you.' And his last words were, 'Yes, Delilah, and I love you.' Then instead of killing me, he killed himself."

"And who was this again, miss?" the police asked.

"Uh, my boyfriend, Casey Connor."

"Thank you, miss, now I'm sorry but we have to go, and you must follow." Delilah nodded and followed the policeman to his car.


End file.
